Shadow of Unknown 4:After Minecraft
The fourth installment of Shadow of Unknown series. Enjoy. The story Year 2020. Minecraft community is almost extinct.The number of constant minecraft players is about 1000-1200.All but one Minecraft installation site and installation CD were erased from existence. 90 % of Minecraft videos on Youtube were removed.Mojang team was disbanded due of large argument Mojang team got in 2 years ago. But that is nothing unlike the problems that are currently in the world. Around globe most of countries are in bad condition. Eastern Europe is in civil war,western Europe is in ever growing crisis. Blackout in Middle east that is lasting for several years.Sub-Saharan Africa and parts of Brazil and Argentina are suffering with deadly virus. USA is split in 50 states.Most of Caribbean is obliterated by storms and hurricanes.Pacific islands are just a page in history due of weather. An quarter of Antartica and Arctic has melted.World crime rate has skyrocketed.72 % of world is cloudy.Even some of Sahara which is now partially a forest.60% of species are extinct.There are only 5.3 Billion people. All of this begun in December of 2016 after a evil creature called Shadow of Unknown was banished to Lucky games server (which is now abandoned again).But this time Shadow of Unknown is now harmless,hate filled,old,egoistic,insane creature.He wants to resurrect himself in real life by finding his body (this body suprisingly became immune to decaying) His banishment prison is now ruined with rest of lucky games server.He still roams the server. One day he heard a voice that said:If you want to find your body and return to real life you must infect at least 80 % of world computers by the virus you will make.When you do this you will be resurrected and be immortal.You will be computer virus until you do your goal. He was pulled out of Minecraft and transported to a Minecraft installation site that would be the last Minecraft installation site in several months This virus was not able to be downloaded from any other site for a while Someone who downloaded Minecraft from there got a virus that slowly ate his hardware files.He noticed the problem when PC shutted down and restarted by himself twice a day by itself. On the day that person computer was fully destroyed after the message appeared saying: Send ? YES YES It then showed Minecraft mobs with various disfigurations and discolorations as cave sounds played.The virus was sent to 5 people.This virus was able to bypass firewalls and antiviruses. Few days after this.The same virus has managed to infect about 63 computers.This virus spreads to 3-5 computers like an muliplying swarm after it destroys hardware. One of last minecrafters was playing in his world when he saw a few mobs with discoloration.More and more of their bodies were becoming to look like glitched program. After this the user program was infected by this virus and started deleting his files This computer infection has managed to update the virus.This update allowed him to be downloaded through any social network by downloading random things Speaking of social websites.Twitter and Tumblr became a heaven for hackers.Who found out for virus and started to use it by putting misleading links to Facebook and Youtube,which are now slightly declining in use. When the virus was downloaded,it would show a few Minecraft mobs that would eventually start glitching. Random blocks would soon fill the background,gibberish sound will start playing as the computer gets destroyed. January 2017 The virus has infected over 100000 PCs.And has updated itself to have 20 % chance to appear on any site. Twitter was shut down permanently because of this.And Tumblr is more and more suffering from hackers. A few people went to download the minecraft to explain this.But the virus still stayed on the last installation site.And this has infected their PC despite the fact that they used anti virus.One of them said: Minecraft will stop existing soon if it cannot be downloaded. But they did not know that Minecraft copies were being transported with USB by secret group located in Russia.The price was 500 $ to transport (32558.01 Russian Rubles).Few people ever got this USB transported due of high price. These same people gathered in a group and got new computers.They decided to play Minecraft for a while. Meanwhile.Shadow of unknown was able to return to minecraft after updating itself with over 110000 infections.He could send mini_shadow virus.The lesser and much weaker version of itself that can be detected and removed by antivirus. While weaker,it spreads 5 times faster.Every computer infected by mini_shadow will be counted as an infection by Shadow of Unknown It takes 1 day to transport shadow of unknown to world wide web.This explains the mini_shadow virus was made. Few days later ... Shadow of unknown has managed to infect 235460 computers.Making him one of most dangerous viruses.What is worse is that robots and non-computer machines can be infected by him now,but they would not attack humans yet.Minecraft is reduced to 400 players and one of Minecraft USB got infected by mini_shadow The group that investigates all of this events gained some fame. One day when they were playing they noticed that during daytimes caves are brighter than the surface and that mobs are becoming slower and rarer. Few minutes after that the world was starting to slowly get engulfed by lava and water that was falling down to make deadly obsidian trap that makes players inside get stuck and take damage All of mobs were slowly getting killed as players tried to escape the trap.But soon they found a volcano like structure that spew out tiny fire puffs along with words mini_shadow.The players soon found out that this produces mini_shadow virus. But before they could destroy it they found shadow of unknown himself.He said: SoU(shadow of unknown):Now you know. SoU:This world is the only one that makes mini_shadow virus,for now The group:Why are you doing this SoU:to get revenge on what the people did to me,they laughed at me,mocked me.I want to do full revenge to all of you. Y O U K N O W N O T H I N G He then pulled out a diamond sword and punched the players in this volcano.The moment they fell in lava their minecraft closed itself because of a virus Normally an infection with this virus would do small amounts of damage to a PC.But because they fell in this production machine their PC got infected with 245631 viruses.This was far too much for a anti virus and their PC was destroyed.Allowing for the 245631 viruses to spread and swarm other PC around the world Luckily 77 % of mini_shadow viruses released by this group death in minecraft were detected and destroyed But this virus somehow became slightly stronger after this event.And those already infected were in trouble since it became slightly harder to remove the virus Few goverment computers were infected by virus.This was the beginning of problems in the world as the virus was slowly beginning to reach other PC 1 week later The Infected USB with minecraft was now able to open the world where shadow of unknown makes mini_shadow virus. The world was about to change soon After 145634 infections made by virus shadow of unknown was able to make another mini_shadow virus nest in 4 new worlds.Making the virus pandemical nightmare Shadow of unknown decided to transport himself to world wide web again to infect the strongly protected computers.But in order to protect the nests.He bulit fortresses with death traps and random mobs in it March 2017 shadow of unknown virus could appear to any website.Increasing its danger to the technological world of 21st century mini_shadow virus is slowly combining itself into technological monster that would be able to wreck the world.This monster could control robots and make them have unimaginable power Minecraft players are one step close to become extinct.Around the world.The amount of minecraft players is only about 100 because they are becoming afraid of playing it. This virus is now able to affect every minecraft world now as it can make it filled with danger.Caves have even more mobs.Food is scarce .Farlands limit is becoming smaller 64500 block every minute.Just getting past farlands about 20 blocks will crash the game and make future spawn in farlands.Minecraft itself is slowly withering away (except for lucky games server which became immune) However,the last uninfected USB was handled to the even more mysterious group to protect it,who then handled it to the goverment. A few days later sudden crisis starts of affect western Europe after a computer virus has managed to make damage worth 250 billion dollars.This was the true beginning of the world problems. One of last 100 minecraft players has recieved a message from Shadow of unknown himself.This message said this: I am the shadow of unknown. You may be wondering why am i doing this. I am doing this because of a long and sad history that struck me. I must do my revenge. E X P E C T M E (Here_x 4664643 y 4664643). He was slowly being pulled to that coordinates while in the meantime he was unable to control himself. After he reached that coordinates he was met with shadow of unknown himself who didn´t change at all.He was near that volcano like structure that group before encountered. Shadow of unknown just disappeared and said: G O O D L U C K He tried to enter the structure but he was attacked by horde of zombies and skeletons with enchanted iron armor.He died in almost a instant. He was then thrown in a volcano where mini_shadow virus was created.His PC got over 124524 infections.This overwhelmed his PC but because he got less viruses than the group 87 % of them were removed by anti virus which prevented total PC destruction. But he is not the only one. Some time later. 4 Minecrafters who encountered and survived the same problem went on a random discussion board to discuss about the same problem. But all of a sudden They were granted a website link that lead them to the .avi file. This video was the same one shadow of unknown made 3 years ago after suicide.But then they learned the actual truth after the end of a video had a message written.Where the original one didnt have the message Shadow of unknown actually didnt commit suicide,instead his soul has managed to get inside Minecraft after he made a agreement with the devil that he would kill that admin but that his soul will be trapped for a several years until he escapes. One week later. about 10 % of the world computers are infected.Robots are now able to attack humans if they got infected.These infected robots would attack anything in sight. The world was becoming more unstable. One day some people in the Carphats have managed to capture the radio transmission that came from the Eastern coast of Adriatic sea.The transmission was hardly understandable.Here is the transmission they have recieved and decoded : *static,dial up sounds* I am Shadow of unknown *static,scream* All of you may be wondering why is all of this happening *static,demonic whisper* *random clicks,chirps,beeps,muffled screams,sounds of something being burned for 10 seconds* I wanted to do my reve-*short static*-nge after i was banned from the server in the game called Minecraft,After i was banned i was heart-*scream*-broken and angry,the admin crushed my dr-*sounds of someone suffocating*-eams,i killed him *static,eerie laughter* I wanted to do revenge to most of you *bones being broken*,for hating me,for laughing at me.A few people will be spared.The radio transmission is fr... *heavy static,random audio loss,garbling sounds,screams,demonic sounds* *lost signal*. After they heard these sounds,the place where the signal got recored lost power for 6 hours after a lightning struck.This strike left a strange symbol and a message one the ground saying: O N E. But before they went home one of them said that they heard few numbers.He said that he heard: Number 35. Was this supposed to be some coordinates? It is still not confirmed yet. One month later. New infections were being made.Every trace of minecraft except for one USB were eradicated from the face of Earth as last minecrafters have encountered Shadow of unknown. 23 % of world computers are infected.The last USB with minecraft is heavily protected and rarely used.The owners of this USB have found something that could turn the tides of this chaos. When they were playing they have encountered shadow of unknown and his mini_shadow spawning areas. But they have managed to get inside the spawning place while they were killing the mobs. Inside the center of spawning place there was a stone button with a sign saying:Control button. After they pressed it a message appeared saying:I....NI.TIatE Shu....TD..OwN ?!#..%$ :)batexejpggif.good 01100100 01100101 01110100 01101000. Their world has deleted itself along with all codes and properties in it.However,they did not realize that this would bring a huge changes. This spawn world was the command world for all other spawn world.After they have deleted this world all other spawn worlds were deleted too. This made a great help to the world but strong hit to the shadow of unknown.98 % of Mini_shadow virus was deleted from the world wide web.However all formerly infected computers were still counted as one of 23% infected. The next day Minecraft is very slowly rebuliding itself back to its normal state.But the battle is now over yet.Because Shadow of Unknown has hired a group of people around the world to help him. Category:Dramapasta Category:Shadow of unknown Category:Supernatural Category:Long Pastas Category:TheMysteriousHood